IceClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) Dewdrop padded around. 22:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze paused and suddenly felt as if she were missing apart of her. 22:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked curiously at Opalgaze. -- Diamondstar called for a patrol. "Opalgaze, Dewdrop, and Rubywhisker! Dawn patrol!" 22:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze shook her head to gain control again, and scurried over to her leader, stomach hanging. 23:04, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop followed Opalgaze and trodded out of the camp, not bothering to find out who was leading the patrol. 23:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (Guess Leafeyes and Gemheart are warriors again, not kits anymore. x3) Leafeyes glarred at his brother.--- Gemheart blinked at his brother. "What?" he asked. 00:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked curiously at Leafeyes and Gemheart right before her tail parted camp. 00:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop padded over to Diamondstar, smiling. "Hey, is there any patrols free or anything...?" he asked, tipping his head slightly.---- Leafeyes leapt at his brother, knocking him over. 00:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded. "Waterdrop, you may lead a hunting patrol. Pick your poison." She noticed Leafeyes. "Leafeyes!" She hissed. "Don't attack your clanmates!" 00:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) "He's my brother! I'm just playing with him!" mutered Leafeyes, quickly sheathing his claws.--- Waterdrop smiled, his ice blue eyes shining. "Thanks," he mewed.---- Gemheart shoved his brother away. 00:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar gazed at Leafstar sternly before turning away. -- Dewdrop caught a lot of prey and returned to the camp, beaming. 00:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) (LEafstar? x3) Leafeyes lashed his tail, growling as Gemheart easily shoved him in some ferns.---- Waterdrop blinked. "Would you...er...Like to join?" he asked. 00:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar blinked at Waterdrop. "Um, sure." She nodded at the warrior. 00:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop also got Gemheart to join. He waved his tail and raced off, muscules rippling. 00:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar followed Waterdrop. 00:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop crouched down, scenting a rabbit. 00:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar caught a fish. -- Dewdrop dropped her prey onto the fresh-kill pile. 01:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop killed the rabbit, and then went fishing. 01:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit arrived in IceClan, his ginger fur ruffled. He neared the camp and walked in as cats began looking at him, their eyes reduced to slits. As he neared the enterance, he was tackled down by a gray and white she-cat. She hissed "Intruder!" she alarmed. Cheetahspirit wriggled free "No, i'm not, Im just looking for Diamondstar!" he mewed desperatly. The she-cat's eyes widened, and she stepped off. "Fine, follow me" she ordered, walking away with her fluffy gray tail in the air. The she-cat called "Diamondstar!" ♥Stoemstar❄ 01:16, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar heard Cheetahspirit. "Cheetahspirit? What are you doing here?" She asked. 03:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze looked at the warrior who she had just passed. Oh StarClan, now what? she thought. 19:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit dipped his head in respect for Diamondstar "I wish to join the IceClan ranks, I don't think PetalClan was for me, and being there always made me feel as if I was never home." I don't even remember being born there! ''he thought. ♥Stoemstar❄ 22:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail slowly padded out of the Medicine Cat den and marveled at the strange cat. '"One problem always seems to replace another."' 22:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Leafeyes padded over to Opalgaze. "What's going on?" he asked, tail flicking.---- Gemheart cleaned a den. 22:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded. "Will you be loyal here? I will let you in if you do." -- Dewdrop looked at Leafeyes, a look on interest in his gaze. ''But he's already set them eyes on that Opalgaze.. She thought jealously. 01:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit nodded "I promise to be as loyal as the most loyal warrior. I will dedicate myself to my clan for as long as I live. My new Clan and loyalty is IceClan, and IceClan only." He mewed sincerely, his eyes shining with pride. ♥Stoemstar❄ 02:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar smiled. "I'll tell the clan there is a new warrior in IceClan." 03:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit smiled, and nodded thankfully I hope they accept me... ♥Stoemstar❄ 11:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail brushed past Cheetaspirit on her way to the fresh-kill pile. The brush nearly knocked Swifttail over, but she got her balance and slowly limped to her destination. "One problem always seems to replace another." 17:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans